The Little Verses
by antishock
Summary: The first fanfiction story of Naruto in which Naruto takes the songs from our worlds and converts it into his own little humorous things. Crack Story. Will follow the story line with some random differences. Review if you like, Flame if you hate, either way, I am going to get the reviews from you. The flamers just left right now. Why is Horror in the Genre?
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Verses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway, but I do own my own story. **

**Parings: These are going to be one-shots of random events so there won't be much romance. Maybe a harem?**

**Summary: The first fanfiction story of Naruto in which Naruto takes the songs from our worlds and converts it into his own little humorous things.**

**Advice: These will be short, maybe a few hundred words for each chapter. Sometimes there may be a thousand or so, but they will be rare.**

**Warning: There will be random stuff that won't even make sense. Also there will be Sasuke bashing, Sakura bashing, Civillian Council bashing**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Naruto slowly eased himself down with the rope as he finished the last drop of paint from his bucket. He looked up at the bright paintings he had made on the Hokage's Monument. He grinned for the 1849503'th time that day. His masterpiece has finally been done. The proof that he was a true master at painting. He has finally painted what the Hokage's monument SHOULD look like. Naruto wondered about what he should do next. Maybe skip school for the rest of the day? Paint the whole village in orange? A distant shout of "NARUTO," hit Naruto's ears, shocking him. Naruto swayed on the rope and almost fell, but he grabbed them at the last second. Naruto turned to where the voice was sounded and stuck out his tongue while letting go of the rope with one hand and pulling down on his bottom eye lids. That made the person who yelled madder and the person ran to the monument and up it, using the tree-climbing exercise. Naruto looked to where the ninja was running up the mountain before a devious thought entered his mind. Naruto started to swing on the rope and he measured how far he would go when reached a certain speed. Once that speed was hit, Naruto waited until he was about go backwards, and he jumped off. He came falling down, and he landed on the ninja's head. The ninja had a look of surprise on his face as he fell down due to the extra weight. As they neared the bottom, the ninja attempted to use the Shunshin jutsu before he landed on the floor. The ninja weaved through the handseals and disappeared in leaves. Just before the mans head disappeared, Naruto put his foot on it, very hard, and jumped into the air.

"_I BELIEVE I CAN FLY_!" Naruto started to flap his arms as he somehow stayed aloft in the air. "_BUT I GOT SHOT BY THE FBI_!" These weird machines came out of nowhere, and scared everybody because they don't know what vans, heck even cars, are! People with guns came hustling out of them and they aimed their guns at Naruto. Sounds of bullets was heard everywhere. Most of the bullets missed, but some nailed Naruto. The villagers and ninjas who hated Naruto cheered for the FBI, telling them to keep trying.

"_ALL I WANTED WAS A CHICKEN WING-" _ A voice interrupted Naruto.

"Then go to Popeyes idiot," the voice yelled. The person was about to continue, but a glare with a short burst of KI from Naruto cut him off. Naruto continued with the rest of the song.

"_FROM BURGER KING!" _Naruto started to lose altitude as he struggled to stay conscious, but the bullets were taking a toll on him, even with the Kyuubi constantly healing him. The person who yelled before shouted something else.

"THERE ARE NO CHICkEN WINGS AT BURGER KING IDIOT! GET A BURGER OR SOMETHING! GO TO THE GROCERY STORE IF YOU WANT CHICKEN WINGS, HECK YOU CAN EVEN BUY PEANUTS!" At the words peanuts, Naruto let out a scream of fury. How dare these villagers say the forbidden word 'peanut' in front of him! HOW DARE THEY! Naruto let out a wave a chakra, pushing all the bullets out of him before he folded his arms and dived at the person who said 'peanuts'. It took four hours for the ANBUs to get Naruto off of the beaten up man.

Needless to say, that by far, has been the biggest prank Naruto has ever done.

* * *

**Words: Exactly 600. Don't know how I did that though... TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**

**Song Used: I'm sure you guys know it. The 'I believe I can fly' song. Can't figure out its name. I'm just going to call it 'Chicken Wings'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Little Verses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. If I did, then Naruto would be able to make a rasengan come out of his... Richard...**

**Pairings: Won't be much romance because theses are just small one-shots of the story line. Maybe a harem?**

******Summary: The first fanfiction story of Naruto in which Naruto takes the songs from our worlds and converts it into his own little humorous things.**

**********Advice: These will be short, maybe a few hundred words for each chapter. Sometimes there may be a thousand or so, but they will be rare.**

**************Warning: There will be random stuff that won't even make sense. Also there will be Sasuke bashing, Sakura bashing, Civillian Council bashing**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he was dragged by Iruka to the Academy. Why should he be punished and have to clean the Hokage's mountain! Naruto thought that doing pranks on a grand scale like that would help the ninjas tighten up the security, but _noooo_, he just had to be punished for helping, doesn't he?

Once they made it to the Academy, Iruka stormed into the hallway where Naruto's class was. He calmed himself down and opened the door and immediately heard the voices of children. They were so loud, they almost burst Iruka's ear drums. The scarred chunin thought about a punishment for the class and Naruto. The class because he was sure he told them not to talk until he got back, and Naruto for mauling that villager. Iruka didn't understand. Why did Naruto even attack that man? Naruto was known to be able to stand torture, but snapping at a sentence and attacking the person who said it? Iruka shall never understand the hatred Naruto holds for peanuts.

Iruka walked in with Naruto in his hands. He quickly took some rope out of his pockets and tied it around Naruto before throwing him into the middle of the room. Naruto let out what sounded like a "Bah". Iruka gave a menacing glance at Naruto and then he berated the blonde. Naruto just looked at him with bored eyes. At the end of the small lecture, Naruto said ,"Yeah, yeah," which caused Iruka to break.

Iruka found this the perfect time to put his punishment for the class and Naruto into motion.

"TIME FOR A REVIEW TEST FOR HENGE NO JUTSU. EVERYONE LINE UP," Iruka yelled, "TRANSFORM PERFECTLY INTO ME!" He finished as the class gave groans of hatred and small glares sent to the cause of the review, Naruto. Naruto shrugged them off and waited his turn. When it came, everybody started to whisper rude stuff to him, but yet again, he shrugged it off.

When he was in front of the classroom, Naruto weaved through the handseals of Dog, Boar, and Ram and he yelled out, "HENGE NO JUTSU!" Clouds of smoke appeared around Naruto and Iruka waited, hoping to see a copy of himself. What he got of course was different.

Naruto was now a girl made purely of his imagination. She grabbed her rather big breasts and started to sing.

"_My milk shakes bring all the boys to the yard, damn right, they're better then yours! I could teach you but I got to charge!" _She gave her boobs a shake and gave a wink to Iruka. Iruka flew back into a nosebleed and fainted. In the normal course, Naruto wouldn't sing that song and wouldn't make Iruka faint. He would join a genin team and meet all three sannins, while learning underneath one. Many stuff would happen and would lead Naruto to the position of the Hokage. However, because of the song, Naruto's reputation has spread to distant lands. He shall be known as the... **_MILKSHAKE FOX! (Cue thunder and lightning)_**

* * *

**_A/N Yaaaay_**

**_Words: 516_**

**_Song Used: I don't even know what half of the songs I like are called. Seriously..._**


End file.
